Ultimate Badasses
An 'ultimate badass' is an entity on the map who has achieved such a long list of achievements, or reigned for such a long time, that their skills as a fighter or leader surpass any other on the planet. They are considered to be more powerful than the Avengers, although many were part of the first Avenger team that ever formed. They surpass even Operatives in their skill levels - even one of these top level agents would struggle to take an ultimate badass down. Generally, these people are often considered to be world leaders, ex-Avengers or timeless characters. The inclusion of an Ultimate Badass is rare for Avenger Games. They count as Operatives for all intents and purposes and use their rules for PvP and NPC fighting. They are only used for special occasions! See the gameplay here. *Ultimate Badasses use the same rules as Operatives for most things, but their traits are significantly more powerful. *When fighting Operatives, Ultimate Badasses count as Operatives and Operatives count as Avengers for the purpose of figuring out modifiers (it DOES make sense, promise) *Ultimate Badasses will generally not fight Avengers. If they do, for whatever reason, the negative modifiers are doubled. Current 'Badasses' A list of badasses as it stands and their traits, as a power comparison, when compared with PvP and regular gameplay. Some have three traits, some have two - some are negative, some are positive. Kane - Leader of Kaneland *'Unwavering Respect' - Kane is considered a legend. Many people simply fall on their knees our of fear or respect at the mere sight of him. Having Kane involved in a game automatically grants you an immediately military presence to aid you. There is also a strong chance the enemy forces will retreat, and a smaller chance they will join Kane. *'No Fucks to Give' - It is rumoured that Kane once took a bullet to the chest and... just continued not giving a fuck about it. Any wound caused to Kane is completely ignored on the roll of a 50+. Kane's attacks gain a +15 bonus to their rolls in both melee and ranged. *'Unlimited Power!' - Kane can often kill a man by simply looking at them! For every NPC enemy Kane kills, another drops dead. Every time Kane wounds a player controlled character, on the roll of a 60+ he causes an additional wound. *'Impervius '- Kane is... quite literally, indestructable. It is rumoured that he has even been hit by a nuke and survived. Kane cannot be killed. He can be injured and knocked unconscious, but never killed. Solomon - King of Shaderia *'Master of Shadows' - With the power of an Immortal running through his veins, Solomon is considered one of the most magically powerful entities on the planet. Solomon may use this power to paralyse, kill or capture - it affects D20 NPCs. Alternatively, it is a ranged or melee attack against Avengers/Operatives that gives a +25 bonus and can hit up to three enemies at a time. *'Necromancer' - A master of the dead, Shaderia is well known for its use of undead in it's military. Solomon may resurrect dead bodies and use them as servants. These are not particularly effective, but can serve as a good distraction. *'Circle of Seven' - Solomon leads a concave of generals, all of which are equally as deadly as the next. The other six may be summoned by Solomon at any time. Each is considered a player controlled Operative character with the''' 'Warrior'' trait. Mr T - Former Avenger *'Pityin' Fools''' - Mr T has no mercy for foolish fools, and no pity to pity said fools with. Mr T's attacks gain +20, and +20 to defence. Due to his immensive power giving him a great 'zero fucks to give' mindset about pain, Mr T ignores 'every' injury on the roll of a 50+. *'Minigun' - Such is the velocity and damage of this weapon that it was even said to cause fear in Masher's heart. A ranged weapon, this can be used once every three turns. It gains +40 for its attack roll and +20 when rolling to wound, and automatically causes double wounds. Every enemy in Mr T's line of sight can be hit, and there is no chance of a counter attack from the defended. The Four Horsemen - Jim Moriarty, Cayden Masher, the Machine God and Ruaumoko. *A team of monsterously powerful super-villains. Their stats can be seen here. The Silent Shadow - Master Assassin, Former Avenger *'Stealth Mastery' - The Silent Shadow has a funny habit of, literally, disappearing from sight... right in front of your eyes! The Silent Shadow may not be attacked or located, neither must her presence in the game be made clear at first, until the GM decides she has been located. Provided she has something to climb, the Silent Shadow may freely climb as though she were walking. *'Marked for Death' - The Silent Shadow marks her targets well in advance before attacking. Her agility alone is legendary, but her careful planning gives her the true edge. She gains +40 to all defensive rolls, and plus +20 to all offensive rolls, ranged and melee. Nigella Lawson - Wife of Kane *'Master Chef of Death!' - Nigella's skill as a chef has gone beyond simply cooking - the tools and items required have found more uses when in the hands of Nigella! Her actions have the freedom of far more creativity, and she always has the following items on her: A portable oven, cooking knives, pots and pans, microwave and more. She can use these to 'make' anything imaginable! She can also create acid, thick cream, explosives and healing cakes. These creations are heavily moderated by the GM, but so long as they 'roughly' make sense they are allowed. *'Knife Mastery' - Nigella can cut the skin off of a carrot with one stroke of a kitchen knife... as easily as she could peel the skin from a man! She gets a +20 bonus to combat, both attacking and defending. *'Delicious Cakes!' - Nigella is an advanced healer. Whenever she chooses to make a healing action, following the rules for Avenger healers, she automatically wins the roll and can heal three people, including herself. The characters Nigella heals gain a +10 to defence for the next turn to all combat rolls. Ozriel Kais - The Might of Dalania * Machine of War - As an augmented supersoldier, Kais has no need of conventional weapons, as he carries both melee and ranged weapons internally, as well has having improved strength and stamina. His two wrist blades provide him with a significant bonus in melee combat (beyond that granted by his enhanced strength), while his arms can reshape to reveal a plasma cannon (mounted inside his right arm) and a chaingun (mounted in his left) granting him incredible damage against either single targets or large groups - though he cannot use a blade from an arm if that arm is in weapon mode. Additionally, his dermal armour provides Kais with improved defence against attacks. *'Active Camoflague' - Much like his compatriot Railas Davion, Kais has the ability to disappear entirely from view using his advanced camoflauge system, however, Kais' system is significantly more advanced, allowing him to use the system far more frequently. As such, Kais can disappear and reappear as he needs to, making the supersoldier a harder foe to attack. However, Kais cannot attack while cloaked - he must disable the system to activate any of his weapon systems. *'Scars of a Veteran' - Kais knows how it feels to die, and it is not something he fears. This combined with his augmentations, immense physical training and role as a guardian for those unable to defend themselves means that to Kais, a strong offence is an ubreakable defence. Should Kais take a defensive action (other than his cloak) in a fight, his roll is buffed, and if Kais is not the person instigating the fight - as judged by the GM - Kais gains a small buff to all actions (both offensive and defensive) throughout the entire duration of the fight.